To the Moon and Back
by MissCloud
Summary: She packs her bags for outer space. And now she's waiting for the right kind of pilot to come. Aerrow/Piper One Shot


This is my first Storm Hawks fic =D It's inspired from a video I saw on YouTube of **Aerrow/Piper** to the song 'To the Moon and Back' Eastclubber's version, which I actually like better than the original xD. Please note this is **not** a song fic, you'll see what I mean =)

It is set after the Stratosphere episode, and, uh, let's just say they're sixteen...

_Italics:_ Song, Thinking.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Storm Hawks or song.

I hope you like it. Enjoy!

* * *

**To the Moon and Back**

Piper ran a hand through her soft, blue hair, a collapsed sigh leaving her lips. She was leant against the table, her orange eyes rolling and narrowing at the sight of Finn and Junko dancing around the room like monkeys.

Yet she couldn't help but smile. She wouldn't change them for the world, despite how childish they could be compared to her, and especially annoying when she was trying to work on one of her crystals. They didn't seem to realize the importance, but she never really expected them to.

They were her passion, her whole world. But she held quite a valuable secret, a double passion that was tugging and pulling at her to release. She turned around and glanced out of the window, the dark night sky resting with billions of glittering stars. The question, 'what was out there?' came to mind, and her heart immediately began to pump faster. The Exosphere. It's where she longed to be.

"Heeey, you know how to shake it!" Finn was dancing away under the giant disco ball with Junko, his giant, stammering feet shaking the Condor slightly. The music slowly began to dissolve, and a new song came on. One that had a lot of beat and was a right head-ache starter.

_She's taking her time making up the reasons  
To justify all the hurt inside  
Guess she knows from the smiles and the look in their eyes  
Everyone's got a theory about the bitter one  
They're saying, "Mama never loved her much"  
And, "Daddy never keeps in touch _

The girl shook her head to herself, then turned towards Stork. As usual he was keeping well out of the way of the two lunatics that were Finn and Junko, mumbling something sinister to himself. It was typical, and she once again let a sad smile caress her lips.

_That's why she shies away from human affection  
But somewhere in a private place  
She packs her bags for outer space  
And now she's waiting for the right kind of pilot to come _

Next, her eyes wandered on to Radarr, who was clutching the leg of a certain red-haired young man. Suddenly she felt so sick. Slowly but surely, her eyes started at his feet, wandering up his body and as the feeling became more and more intense, the desire grasped her even more, her heart thumping ferociously, almost painfully. From his sturdy chest to his pretty mouth, her eyes finally hit it off with his. He was the true passion she had kept secret for most of her life. Every time her eyes met his deep, strong emarald ones, her heart burned, longing for a simple touch.

Thinking about him was like a sin, knowing that she shouldn't be, that it was silly, as it didn't appear, not now, or ever, he would ever return her concealed sentiment.  
_  
I would fly you to the moon and back if you'll be...  
If you'll be my baby  
I've got a ticket for a world where we belong  
So would you be my baby? _

Piper rolled her eyes, the irony of the song rather annoying, making her feel even more lowly and pathetic than she already felt. Aerrow hadn't even noticed her. He was too busy laughing along with Finn and Junko, who were storming around the ship with their arms spread making aeroplane noises.

She sighed and finally left her spot, wandering off to a place she was not yet certain of.

Aerrow continued to laugh along with his team mates, almost falling over

. His eyes darted over to where he was sure Piper had been stood, but strangely, she wasn't. Aerrow's cheek bones began to sting a little when his laughing chain was broke and he frowned slightly, eyes moving swiftly around the room. But there was no Piper in sight.

He looked back at Finn and Junko, their little show still rather amusing, but his curiosity couldn't be beaten. He bit his bottom lip in thought.

---

Hands resting against the side of the Condor, head tilted upwards slightly, Piper found herself under a roof of twinkling dots, the very spot herself and Aerrow had stood after he had returned from the Exosphere. She'd completely given up with irony, deciding it was just as stupid as Finn.

She giggled to herself. It seemed that a lot of the time, she relied on _herself_ too much to cheer herself up. Even though it was nice when Aerrow managed to. Actually, every time he attempted to, even if she didn't show it, she was jumping up and down inside. She found the more she thought about him, the more down she became. It seemed everything she _wanted_ would remain a dream. And nothing more.

"Hey..." The girl blinked and abruptly spun around. Upon seeing who it was, she felt her breath trap in her throat, the words barely able to come out for a moment.

Aerrow was stood leaning sexily against the door, and didn't even wait for her to reply back. He began to walk towards her, his eyes clasped on hers. "You okay?"

Piper nodded slowly, turning back around to face the world before her. "Yeah... I'm fine." She said simply, as he rested beside her and followed her line of gaze to the sky. There was a muted silence for a few moments, the only noise the bristling wind against their ears and the distant sounds of Finn and Junko continuing their dancing parade.

For once, she could really feel the tense atmosphere between the two brew, a sort of awkwardness that she'd never felt before. Obviously, he was no stranger to knowing when she was upset.

Finally, he spoke. "I hope so. Don't worry too much about Finn and Junko. I know you need to work, but-"

She cut him off, shaking her head. "No, it's not Finn or Junko."

Aerrow looked shocked and set his green eyes upon her grim face. "Stork!?"

His revelation came out a little unhinged, to which she held a fist to her face and laughed into. "No, no.. and it's not Radarr either. Even though he did keep me awake last night." She smiled up at him."He had a nightmare and rushed into my room, thinking some big yellow monster thing was after him. After about an hour of trying to guess what it was, turns out it was a giant banana."

Aerrow snorted in laughter, making Piper giggle even more. He looked so cute when he laughed, his face beaming and happy, his eyes squinting and cutely returning open wide and clear, settling back on her exotic orange eyes. She couldn't stay there. Staring at him would trap her and she knew she wouldn't be able to pull away, and it would make herself look rather stupid.

She looked back up at the stars, her blue hair gently rustling in the slight wind.

The fiery-haired boy rubbed the back of his head, coughing before asking, "So uh... have I done anything wrong?"

The question came so quickly that it shocked her, but she should have guessed it was coming. "Oh, er..." Her mouth didn't work for a second, her voice stumbling as she spoke. Quickly shaking her head to keep him off the edge, she gulped and forced the words to come out. "Of course not. It's just...."

She squeezed her eyes shut as though in pain, glancing briefly back up at the dark sky. The continuation of her sentence was one she knew she'd regret immediately.

Aerrow looked down at her softly. "It's just.... what?" When she didn't reply, her eyes showing nothing but pain and sadness, he slapped his hand gently down on her shoulder. "Come on, you can tell me." She looked up at him and had to refrain from grabbing his face and kissing him there and then. His cheeky grin was barely resistible.

"Well, I...." She turned her gaze away from him. "I know this might sound stupid. But I so badly want to see what's up there.. you know.. the Exosphere. After you went up there, I can't stop thinking about it. It's not so much... a thing I want to do. It's a need. I don't think I'd ever die happy if I didn't go up there at least once."

"Ah..." Aerrow scratched the back of his head, slowly moving his arm around to her other shoulder. "That's not stupid, Piper. It's cool. But you know how difficult it was last time.."

Piper sighed heavily, the disappointment in her breath not failing to hide. "I know, I know..."

"But you know.. when I went up there, it was you who helped me achieve that. You've already been apart of it, haven't you?" Aerrow smiled at her softly. "You helped me greatly. You gave me the support I needed." He tried to sooth her, rubbing his hand up and down her shoulder.

Without knowing what she was doing, she moved against him a little more, cuddling up to his side. And there was nothing that could stop her. It was like the force field in her mind had been broken and everything wanted to spill out. Everything. "Aerrow..." She whispered softly, touched by his words. "There's nothing I wouldn't do for you."

The boy's eyes rose open slightly, the motion of his hand stopping quite quickly. What she said could have been taken loads of ways, but there was a certain sense of emotion in her voice that suggested it was meant in a way he hadn't expected her to admit.

It was like she just didn't care any more. Her dreams were already pretty much shattered. There was no chance of her reaching above the clouds. There was no chance for anything. She heard Aerrow gasp, and that was it, all hope within her faded. She couldn't believe what she'd just said to him, now he'd gone completely quiet. But his arm was still wrapped around her, her body still rocking against his warm frame.

"Piper..." He whispered, pulling his arm away. She sniffed, preparing herself for the worst. She looked into his eyes, and found she was unable to read them, no signs of what he was going to do next. But she had a feeling it was going to ruin their friendship forever. "When... I said reaching the Exosphere would be difficult, you know I wasn't lying."

She looked confused.

A sudden grin swept across his face. "But, there may be something you can... do for me, to make that mission a little less complicated." Now she was very confused, her bewilderment showing in her face. Aerrow spoke softly and unsure, but when he reached out with his hand, she couldn't help but wonder and shiver at once as he stroked the side of her face.

He paused his voice, taking advantage of the moment to trickle his fingers down her jaw.

"I'll fly you to the moon and back if you'll... be my baby."

Piper's eyes grew wide, her heart skipping a beat. His words ran straight through her veins, not yet registering in her mind. Aerrow simply gazed down at her through his amazing eyes, full of sincerity. His hand began to trail across her jaw again, circling around and reaching her cheek.

There was nothing in the world that could describe what she felt right now. Without even being close to the Exosphere, in her mind, she felt she could touch it and reach higher than anyone had ever been before. She was on top of the Atmos, and before she could stop herself, she flung herself against Aerrow and flung her arms around his neck, burying her face into his chest.

He let out a quiet grunt and grinned, wrapped his arms around her, rested his head against her fluffy hair and snuggled his nose into the mess. A million emotions were rushing through her, she could barley handle them all. Her eyes stung painfully, her chest rocketed, her legs felt like jelly. It was immense, like everything was whirled within a tornado.

"A-Aerrow..." She kept her arms wrapped around his neck but pulled back to look up at his face. "You mean it?"

He smiled down at her. He had his own way of telling her how much he meant it. Before she could comprehend what was happening, he leant in, and brushed his lips softly against her shivering mouth. Her eyes rose open, that one touch alone sending shivers down her spine.

In an attempt to calm her nerves, he gently pulled her closer, unwrapped an arm from her waste and placed it on her face.

He moved against her serenely, leaving little butterfly kisses first to relieve the tension in her actions. Piper felt so shocked and overwhelmed her whole body stiffened like an ice block. It never really completely registered, but as soon as she began to become familiar to his taste, sweet and almost orangey, she felt her body begin to relax.

Aerrow smiled against her when she began to join in, her lips moving in the same motion. Everything around them blanked out, the spotlight directly hitting them both, their only priority each other. Piper had never thought that two dreams would come true in one day. And as unreal as it was, she couldn't help but giggle suddenly and Aerrow pulled back slightly. "What's so funny?"

She looked up at him happily. "I never knew you could be so cheesy, Aerrow," She laughed, referring to the song lyrics he had used.

The boy blushed slightly. "Heh. I'd like to think of it as romantic, actually." Taking one last glance at each other, Aerrow closed in again, this time hitting her lips more fiery and meaningful. Piper still couldn't believe it. But she wasn't going to let that side of her get in the way of the moment. She stroked his hair and kissed him back.

Their embrace continued, until they were totally lost within each other.

---

The door slid open and Aerrow and Piper entered the room, to find Finn and Junko lying across the floor, presumably from exhaustion from too much dancing. They both raised their eyebrows and looked across at Stork, which by the look he gave then, confirmed their theory.

"SO!" Aerrow and Piper jumped back a little in shock when a seemingly lifeless Finn jumped up onto his feet and performed his usual gun hands towards the two. "Where we off to next? Terra Neon, as promised?"

Junko's head then popped up excitedly. "Yes please!"

Aerrow looked at Piper and smiled, rubbing the back of his head. "Ah, well, actually guys... I'm going to the Exosphere again."

Cue crickets.

"Whaaaat?" Finn proclaimed, jaw dropping. "Why? Do we _have_ to?"

The red head grinned. "Nope, you don't. That's why only me and Piper are going."

Now they'd even caught Radarr's attention. Finn, Junko, Stork and Radarr all looked across at each other wondrously, their eyebrows raising. Aerrow and Piper looked embarrassed stood next to each other, which led Finn to realize only one thing- he smirked at them both knowingly.

"Oooh. I see," He winked.

Aerrow and Piper blushed.

"She's forcing you to go back up there and take some decent pictures, isn't she?" Finn laughed. They both raised their eyebrows at him, suppressing their amusement quite well.

"Ah, haha," Junko grinned. "After last time, I wouldn't ever trust Aerrow with a camera..."

The two teens stared at each other as though pondering for a second, reading each other's eyes. Then they smiled, pulled away and looked back at their team. "That's right. She wants to teach me how to take some proper pictures. What a drag..." Aerrow had a silent mirth.

"Yep, I feel for ya dude..." Finn winked at him then pulled out his disco ball again. "And while you're gone, all we're going to do is PAR-TAAAYYY!" The blonde announced and smashed on some music. Junko jumped up to join him. Stork sighed. And Radarr was busy attacking all the bananas in the fruit bowl.

Aerrow and Piper shared a giggle. They supposed telling them could wait. But now they had some serious packing to do.

**The End**

* * *

Fini! Aw don't you just love Aerrow/Piper Lol. I will be so disappointed if they don't get together.

I hope you enjoyed this! Please review =)


End file.
